


The Date

by pushkin666



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Drabble challenge.  I was asked to write a story where Tim and Abby were on a date and to include the following words:-</p><p>Folderol, abacus, shimmering, orc, bantam, shellfish, armalite (rifle used in the 1960/70s), sceat (an ancient saxon coin - gold/silver), philharmonic, constipated.  Yeah!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Date

Abby was playing RPG on Tim's computer whilst he cooked dinner. He was trying to impress her by cooking shellfish with bantam eggs but it wasn't working.

Abby was too busy. She had just killed off an orc with an armalite rifle and abacus, and won the prize of a shimmering sceat.

The soft tones of Tim's London Philharmonic cd played in the background. It had been a present from Ducky. Abby moved up a level on the game to be met by a constipated troll singing "I'm a Troll, folderol". Abby quickly killed him and smiled up at Tim.


End file.
